Extrañas necesidades
by Ultear Milkovich
Summary: Con una mirada ingenua, una personalidad inocente, y una de las personas más extrañas que podrías conocer. Una niña en cuerpo de adolescente. Era, a su vez, la persona más pervertida que a Azusa le tocó sufrir, o, más bien disfrutar. Primer fic M, piedad D':


Extrañas necesidades

**Sipnosis: **Con una mirada ingenua, una personalidad inocente, y una de las personas más extrañas que podrías conocer. Una niña en cuerpo de adolescente. Era, a su vez, la persona más pervertida que a Azusa le tocó sufrir, o, más bien disfrutar.

**Advertencia: M o más bien lime -_- **

Érase un día caluroso en el que Azusa disfrutaba, en contra de su voluntad, un paseo junto a Jun, amiga suya y, siendo sinceros Azusa no contaba con más amigas que Jun.

Con movimientos desganados, siguió caminando tratando de fingir que escuchaba a Jun en sus pláticas de jazz, admirar con flojera los escaparates con instrumentos musicales o comida y, sumándole sobrevivir en una lucha gigante de no deshidratarse. No llevaba dinero en mano y Jun no paraba de hablar. ¿Qué hacer en momentos así?, pensaba Azusa.

Corre, -se decía-, toma un autobús y métete a pedirle agua a alguna señora extraña que tenga la inquietante amabilidad de acogerte y darte lo que pidas.

Pero no hizo nada parecido. Con rapidez le arrebato el monedero que su amiga siempre cargaba, dio media vuelta, ignorando las quejas y reproches de Jun, y entró a la primera y refrescante tienda que vio. Era una tienda de dulces, con esperanza buscó algún refresco o cualquier bebida que la sacara de esa sed mortal. Pero nada.

-Vámonos Jun, aquí no hay nada.- Ordenó en tono cansino Azusa. Al ver que su amiga del jazz no la seguía, volteó, curiosa por saber la razón de que no lo hiciese. Notó que Jun hablaba animadamente con una castaña simpática que portaba una diadema amarilla para detener su rebelde y corto cabello,

-Jun- volvió a repetir.

-¡Espera, Azusa! Ella es divertida quedémonos a hablar un rato y a ver qué pasa. ¿Sí?- Bien, Azusa creía que todo era extraño. Por qué demonios ella querría estar hablando con una extraña cuando en lo único que pensaba era beber algo e irse a su casa.

-¿Deseas algo que aquí no encuentres?- preguntó la castaña que al parecer atendía la tienda. Azusa parpadeó, se estaba poniendo de mal humor a causa de la sed y el calor.

-¿Cómo es qué aquí no venden bebidas?- comentó de mal humor.

-Porque es una tienda de dulces, tal vez.- con alegría, la castaña respondió. A Azusa no le molestó la respuesta burlona, si no le sorprendió la sonrisa tan larga que tenía esa chica.

-Todo tienda, hoy en día venden bebidas. Ya no importa si es verano o no. O que tipo de tiendas sean.- refutó.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso no es culpa mía si no del dueño de ésta tienda, pregúntale a él.-

-Ya no importa- sujetando aún el monedero de Jun, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la mera intención de salir.- Jun. Me voy, allá tú si quieres alcanzarme.

Jun la iba a seguir, pero antes de eso la extraña castaña de sonrisa descomunalmente grande le habló a Azusa.

-¡Hey! Antes de irte, puedo ofrecerte agua. Bueno, si quieres.- como si de su salvación se tratase, los ojos de Azusa se iluminaron de felicidad y alivio. La castaña pensó que ya había hecho su día de caridad en ayudar a los extraños con cosas simples, en éste caso, con agua. -Misión cumplida- se dijo para sus adentros.- Entra por la puerta de a lado, si ves a una chica rara diciendo que quiere salir, no le hagas caso, ésta castigada. Ignórala y ve directo hacia el grisáceo refrigerador, encontraras agua o refrescos, lo que quieras. ¡Por cierto!- exclamó feliz- ¡Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka!-

Eso no le interesaba a Azusa Así que siguió por la puerta a lado del mostrador que la castaña le había señalado.

Con pasos torpes se adentró hacia la habitación. Observó que las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color amarillo opaco, y que lo demás estaba vacío. Entró por la puerta que finalizaba a aquel pasillo y encontró lo que Ritsu había dicho.

-¡Oh gracias a todos los dulces del mundo! ¡Ricchan vino a rescatarme!- Gritó emocionada una voz chillona.

Azusa algo turbada vio a la persona que estaba ahí, es linda, pensó. Otra chica castaña de cabello igualmente corto que a diferencia de Ritsu lo sujetaba con un pequeño broche. Llevaba al parecer una pijama, una camisa holgada que decía Hokage no the time, y una pantalonera a rayas. Poseía unos ojos que carecían totalmente de malicia y una cara que era más de niña. Pero se notaba que era mayor que ella, tal vez por uno cuantos años.

Lo más lindo que Azusa pudo percibir, era ver su rostro lleno de confusión.

-Hola… ehm, sólo vengo por una bebida del refrigerador- apuntó Azusa, que poco a poco nerviosa se ponía. La castaña se levantó emocionada.

-¡¿Podrías sacarme de aquí?!- le preguntó, con una cara tiernamente suplicante.

¡Oh por Dios que tierna! Dijo Azusa para sus adentros.

-Lo siento, me especificaron que no lo hiciera. Me tengo que ir.-

-Uh, que mal.- Se lamentó, yéndose al rincón, se hizo un ovillo y fingió que lloraba.- ¡Vete y déjame morir, hermosa desconocida! De todos modos no ponía esperanza a que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me dejara salir.-

Azusa se ruborizó por lo que la chica dijo, _hermosa desconocida_ y nerviosa se le acerco para hablarle de manera seria.

-Mira, ya te dije que me han dicho que no puedo dejarte salir. Pero a ver qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que te encerraran aquí?-

La castaña se echó a llorar.

-Nada, lo único que hice para que me castigaran fue que me comí todos los dulces de especialidad que hoy se estrenaban para vender. No es tan malo ¿cierto?-

Arqueando una ceja, se levantó con elegancia y ayudó a que la castaña se levantara de manera más rápida. Se separo y fue a coger una bebida del refrigerador.

-Pues al parecer si fue malo…-dijo al llegar a su lado

-¡Soy Yui!- pronunció alegre.

-Ah, soy Azusa Nakano.-

Yui observó, como quien diría, minuciosamente a la chica de largas coletas y cabello azul, claro, a su forma. De arriba hacia abajo. Maravillándose con su vista.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Azusa, ¿verdad?-

La chica asintió.

-Pues…, Azu-nyan es muy hermosa. A mi me gusta.-

Azusa no pudo sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba, se sentía a explotar, no entendía cómo es que esa chica decía ese tipo de cosas tan repentinamente.

-Pero soy Azusa no Azu-nyan-

-¡Claro que no, ya que Azu-nyan es como una linda gatita!-

Eso comenzó a tornarse extraño para Azusa, así que optó por despedirse y retirarse.

Yui, decepcionada por su partida, la dejó marcharse.

Cuando Ritsu vio que Azusa salía aprovechó para acercársele curiosa.

-Yui te pidió que la sacaras, ¿cierto? Lamento cualquier malestar que te haya hecho pasar.- Se disculpó por si las moscas la carismática castaña. La otra chica le quitó importancia al asunto, Yui la había puesto demasiado nerviosa y quería irse lo más pronto posible. Ya casi se le había olvidado la sed que tenía.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por todo. – Localizando a su amiga, le dijo- Jun hay que irnos.- La castaña le sonrió por último antes de verlas partir.

…

-Yui- pronunció Ritsu cuando la había sacado de su encierro.- Ya es hora de que salgas, no volveré a encerrarte sólo si prometes que ya no volverás a comerte los dulces sin mi permiso.-

Yui asintió, como ausente. Según las palabras de Ritsu, algo la tenía pensando.

-¿Piensas en aquella chica que se fue hace unas horas?

Yui volvió a asentir.

-¿La quieres volver a ver?- preguntó Ritsu, divertida por el comportamiento de su amiga. Siempre la habría creído asexual, y ver esto era genial, una de las cosas sobrenaturales del mundo.

Volvió a asentir.

-¿Te gustaría que te trajera toda su información para que la vuelvas a encontrar?

Yui salió de su estupor.

-¡¿En serio?! Ricchan ¿Lo harías por mí?-pidió emocionada y agradecida. Ritsu sonrió.

-Pero hagamos un trato tú me traerás los mejores pasteles y mucho té durante una semana.

Yui hizo un puchero, pero si quería saber de aquella hermosa gatita como tanto quería, tendría que aceptar. Porque tenía suerte, y su suerte la hizo encontrar algo hermoso, y no lo desaprovecharía.

-Su nombre es Azusa Nakano…

…

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Azusa había visto a Yui. Y algunas veces se acordaba de aquella extraña chica. Pensaba que con los días o los trabajos que hacía. ¡Pum! Se esfumaría. Sin embargo, el problema no era ese, el verdadero problema llegó la semana siguiente. Cuando llegó a su casa dispuesta a aventarse a su cama para descansar de un largo día de estudio y responsabilidades que a diario lo consumían, encontró lo que menos esperaba ver en la puerta de su casa; una Yui sentada en los peldaños de la pequeña subida de la entra de su casa, afinando pacientemente una guitarra. Se veía tan linda ahí, tan concentrada, pero a Azusa casi le da un infarto al verla.

YuI le contó que averiguó su dirección, pero omitió la parte en que también sabía a qué escuela iba, situación familiar e incluso cómo iba su vida social. No es que fuera acosadora o algo por el estilo, pero Azusa tenía un no sé qué, que la hacia querer conocerla _a fondo._

Démosle las gracias a Ritsu, y su misión de acosadora sacando información de la chica de hermoso cabello azulado oscuro.

Y así empezó a conocerla, como tanto deseaba con fervor. Aquel día Azusa la dejó entrar a su casa, le enseñó su guitarra y le dio algunos consejos a Yui. Con las horas transcurridas tomó más confianza y era más suelta con Yui. Aunque aún se sentía un poco incómoda cuando Yui la abrazaba como si fuera un peluche, la hacía sentir rara y partiendo desde el punto en que Azusa jamás fue muy afectuosa lo volvía peor. Además, cabía el hecho de que apenas la conocía.

Se veían los días siguientes y siguientes, y los abrazos de Yui seguían aún más fuertes, restregaba su cara con la mejilla de Azusa y hacia que ésta última se ruborizara, a veces, aspiraba su aroma y decía que con Azu-nyan ella estaba completa.

-Mi dosis diaria de Azu-nyan- decía.

Y así se cumplieron algunos meses de conocerse entre abrazos, caricias, y bromas. Una amistad que en el núcleo se llenaba de un sentimiento intenso. No fue hasta que Yui decidió que iba a estar con Azusa siempre y la protegería de todo y todos. Y Azusa sentía que algo empezaba a surgir en ella, y empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Algo incontrolable, así lo sentía. Pero Yui era como una niña y era tan extraño. Eso y que a pesar de que se comportaba como niña era mayor que ella.

El tormento de Azusa comenzó una noche cuando Yui la visitó emocionada. La casa estaba a oscuras, sólo su cuarto era el único que estaba alumbrado. No pensó nada más, parecía que sería como cualquier día, Yui llevaría a Guitah, el nombre de su guitarra, y tocarían algunas cosas. Hablarían de temas triviales, Yui le contaría sobre nuevos dulces, hablaría sobre Ritsu y sus aventuras tan extrañas que pasaba con ella. O cosas así.

Pero no fue hasta que de la boca de Yui un nombre salió de sus labios.

Alguien, una chica llamada… Kotobuki Mugi

-¡Sus pasteles son deliciosos!- había gritado aquella noche-¡y siempre me da té! Lo más genial es que no me cobra nada y se ha hecho mi nueva amiga. Ella me ayudó a cumplir con un trato que hice con Ritsu, le trajo pastelillos y té toooda la semana ¡y a mi no me dio! La conocí en un mercado y trajo a su otra amiga Mio. Mio es muy graciosa y es fácil molestarla ya que se asusta mucho y ahora que lo pienso Ritsu le presta más atención, la observa más, ¡creo que le gusta! ¡Pero no le vayas a decir lo que te dije! Eh!...-

Y Azusa no prestó más atención. No por que fuera grosera, si no por tres razones:

1-. Oír hablar tanto de esa chica, Mugi, hizo que le diera un retortijón doloroso.

2-. ¿Por qué diablos Yui hablaba tanto de ella?

3-. ¿Por qué Yui _seguía_ hablando de ella?

La mueca que Azusa dibujó al final de la plática fue el detonante de pasión en Yui. Frunció el entrecejo, volvió su sonrisa en una línea recta, sus labios apretados y sus puños escondidos, sus ojos permanecían acuosos. Yui no era muy observadora pero cuando de Azusa se trataba de todo se enteraba,

A Yui la mueca enojada y dolida de Azusa se le antojó tan atrayente, aunque no sabía que era lo que había hecho para que Azusa se hubiera sentido de esa manera. De tal modo que no pudo reprimirse.

Se levantó de la cama, cautelosa, Azusa sin saberlo se transformó en su presa.

-Voy al baño Yui, ya vengo.- anunció la chica de coletas, sin embargo, al momento de levantarse sintió una suaves manos detenerla por los hombros, una de ellas recorrió con delicadeza su vientre. Dejando la palma entera acariciándola, Yui se acercó al cuello de Azusa comenzando a desear su aroma. Un delicioso placer eléctrico se alojó en Azusa que sintió estremecerse, iba desde el vientre para abajo. A pesar de que las caricias iban sobre la ropa, parecía que el calor de la mano de Yui se traspasaba a su piel.

-Aquel gesto que Azu-nyan hizo fue muy lindo…-hablo Yui sobre su oreja. Tentando a Azusa, volviéndola loca.

No Yui, basta, no hagas esto, se supone que somos amigas. _Quería_ decir Azusa, hacerle entender a Yui, pero de ella nada salió. Paralizada sería la palabra.

Una mano masajeó su seno con suavidad, como si de algo majestuoso se tratara.

-Ah…-gimió la chica de cabello azul, que ya tenía un sexy sonrojo en su cara. ¡Maldición! Nadie la había tocado de esa manera en todo su vida. Yui jamás utilizó la palabra erotismo en su vocabulario, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Azusa y sus suspiros eran tan seductores. Sin duda, un dulce que aunque quisiera no podría ignorar. Erotismo, aunque no estuviera tan al tanto de la palabra tendría un lugar en su corazón. No hay duda.

-Yui… no deberías…

-Pero si a Azu- nyan le gusta esto, ¿cuál es la razón de parar?- susurro, la voz ronca que surgió por alguna extraña razón excito a Azusa.

La mano de Yui bajo de su pecho al botón del pantalón de Azusa, abriéndolo con lentitud, metió su mano por el valle escondido entre sus piernas.

Y Yui no se pudo sentir más placenteramente rara. Con ganas de más, con una nueva _necesidad._ Quería tocar en todo en su esplendor a la chica que tenía sujeta. ¡Que caliente estaba!

Uno de sus dedos largos bajó curioso encontrado un pequeño botoncito, ya Azusa sabía que no podría parar, besó su cuello bajando y subiendo, y su dedo índice disfrutaba paseándose y explorando. Deleitándose con gemidos suaves.

Otro dedo se deslizó por la intimidad ya húmeda Azusa, dedos suaves y torpes que, aunque eran demasiados inexpertos, llenaban de ardor a Azusa, ardor placentero que la envolvía en un aire ardiente.

Pero no sólo era esa pasión que tenían tan excitada y paralizada a la chica de cabello azulado. Claro que no, era la ternura y delicadeza con la que Yui la tocaba. Majestuosa, se sentía como una diosa a su lado, querida y anhelada. Dedos que acariciaban su piel con amor y deseo. Yui no lo dejaba sentir como el acto lujurioso que debía de ser, si no como algo más intenso, íntimo e indescriptible entre las dos. Azusa siempre agradecería eso.

Sentía besos húmedos en su cuello, observando la puerta del baño al que jamás fue de entre tanto y tanto, cerraba los ojos y gemía, sentía, quería gritar de placer, desear que esos dedos no pararan de moverse dentro de ella, quería ver el rostro de Yui que seguía besándola y explorándola. Las manos de Yui pararon dispuesta a quitarle la camiseta a Azusa, lentamente, rozando su piel, acariciando su terso vientre. La verdad es que Yui no sabía que hacer, podía ponerse nerviosa como Azusa lo estaba, pero no, puesto que la ya no tan inocente castaña estaba tan hipnotizada guiándose por su propia necesidad de tocar a Azusa. Así que estaba segura y consciente de que lo que le hacía a la chica menor lo disfrutaba. Su camiseta fue retirada, Yui pasmada por la belleza de los pechos apretados contra el sostén de Azusa, se acercó con las firmes intenciones de soltarlos. Tomó el broche y lo abrió, viendo en todo su esplendor el pecho de la chica.

-Azu-nyan…-susurró- que hermosa…

Volteó a Azusa para quedar frente a frente y la miró con una pasión tan intensa que a la chica menor casi se le hace irreconocible Yui. Acercó su rostro a los senos de la pequeña chica, con seducción, manteniendo expectante a Azusa que ansiosa estaba y aún no le cabía en la cabeza lo que Yui era capaz de hacer.

Las dos querían más.

Pero el celular sonó, no sé sabe con exactitud de quién fue, lo que si sabe es que Azusa se asustó tanto que aventó a Yui con violencia y perplejidad a la cama, y Yui, al igual se espantó tanto que quedó en trance por un momento.

¿Qué diablos pasó?

Aquel día la castaña salió corriendo rápido de la casa, no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho, temió lastimar o asustar a Azusa, ¿qué tal si por alguna razón y después de eso Azusa ya no querría verla más?

Y hablando de la chica menor pues cabe decir que aquellos tres días sin Yui fueron un infierno, días sIn chiste que perdieron su esencia especial. Eso, y que quería que la castaña la tocara como lo había hecho. Se sentía bien. Sentía intensidad, deseo, amor. Le quitaba ataduras, y era libre con Yui.

¡Quería verla!

Así que, decidida, se dijo que tendría que ir a esa extraña tienda donde seguro se resguardaba la fanática de los dulces.

Y como adelanto…, si que valió la pena ir.

…

-¡Ritsu!- gritó Azusa- ¡por todos los cielos, yo no le hice nada.-

-¡No me la creo! Desde que llegó ha estado rara, y más apagada. ¡Demonios, hasta me perturba!- le refutó Ritsu a Azusa.- Mejor, dime ¿qué le hiciste?-

Azusa enrojeció.

-Na…da, es solo que…Yui y yo estábamos… ¡Mejor olvídalo y déjame verla para hablar sobre esto!-

Ritsu _creyó _saber por donde iba la cosa.

Aquella tarde Azusa fue a visitar a Yui, con la mera intención de dejar las cosas como antes, o con algo más. Lo único que quería es Yui estuviera bien ante todo.

-Ok- suspiró resignada. Se dirigió a la puerta a la que entró la primera vez cuando conoció a Yui. Nerviosa, entró, y a su suerte o no, encontró a la chica comiendo un pastel de chocolate y una mirada triste.

-Hey- susurró, enternecida.- Yui, ¿cómo estás? Uhm, sabes que lo que pasó no fue nada malo, ¿verdad? Aah… mira, no ha pasado nada malo.

Cuán difícil era para Azusa hablar sobre eso.

Yui levantó su rostro, mirando con alegre alivio a Azusa. Y sonrió con cariño.

-¿De verdad, Azu-nyan?, pensé que estaba mal lo que hice, aunque es difícil resistirse, siento que eres muy cruel conmigo…-Lloró. La chica quedó confundida.

-De qué hablas Yui, ¿resistirte a qué, además jamás he sido cruel, por qué cruel?

Yui suspiró

-Verás, es por la sencilla razón de que Azu-nyan es muy hermosa, muucho, y yo… yo sólo quiero tocarte…, por todas partes, y no puedo, y tengo que resistirme a no hacerlo. Eso es cruel.-

Azusa sintió un poquititito de calor, y ternura. De todos modos no perdía nada, simplemente trataría de dejar a un lado su monótona vida, y la remplazaría con Yui, y ese simple pensamiento ya le alegraba. Agarró aire, reunió fuerza, se armó de valentía, y decidió decir lo que pensó que jamás diría.

-Yui… no está mal, uhm, tú… eh, diablos…, tú puedes hacerlo, porque yo te quiero mucho, eh, y me gustas.

Eso bastó para ser arrojada al suelo, envuelta en un abrazo, cálido y sofocante, de oso, sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz, en su momento lo creyó ver tan surrealista. Que sólo una sonrisa apacible, logró calmarla.

Y ahora sabe que le encanta lo cliché, que le encanta que la personalidad de Yui, que le encanta ser lo afortunada que es.

Por eso, cuando días después, Yui curiosea dejando libre sus manos en su cuerpo, se entrega, completa y agradecida a ella. Es como una niña, curiosa, extraña, hiperactiva, y a su manera, recalquemos, a su manera inocente, y la ama, no sabe con exactitud como funciona aquello, pero quién sabe, siente, y sólo lo cataloga como amor. Porque la ama.

Cuando siente el cabello castaño suave y revuelto cosquillear en su pecho, las manos curiosas y suaves rozar su intimidad, los besos en su cuello, en sus labios, en el vientre, en el pecho, por todas partes. Se siente tan especial, en la noche celebrada con fuegos artificiales, el delicado meneo, el sudor de su cuerpo, Ah, tan inexplicable.

Toma de la nuca a la chica vicia de los dulces, y la besa con fiereza impropia de ella, sus manos se enroscan en su cuello y su frente se pega a la otra.

La mira sonreír con emoción, y sus miradas se unen entrelazadas a la profundidad del momento. Yui baja su boca a su cuello, reparte besos húmedos y reconfortantes, besos dulces. Ella se deja hacer y suelta un jadeo de placer, es inevitable, lo siente tan placentero. La boca delicada y femenina de Yui se dirige a los suculentos pechos que siempre espero saborear, su lengua se enrosca en el pezón rosado tan suave del que se queda extasiada, pellizca, muerde, besa, y Azusa gime, y a Yui le basta con escucharla. Quiere más, siempre quiere más.

Están desnudas en la cama, Azusa jamás se imaginó estar así con Yui, tan íntimo, siente el calor que sus cuerpos desprenden, los gemidos que llegan a su oído, su intimidad rozar con la de Yui en un suave vaivén de electricidad, en la que no deja de jadear. Van más rápido, las manos de Yui acarician su sexo, quiere gritar de placer, y de repente paran.

Que torpes son, paran porque es la primera vez de ambas, y de repente tanta confianza y descaro se fueron para abajo. Yui se sonroja, Azusa se sonroja. Pero el calor sigue ahí, clavado en el momento.

La mano de Yui se mueve torpe, no sabe qué tocar, qué hará que Azusa le de ronroneos placenteros, jadeos llenos de pasión. Azusa con timidez hala su mano y le acerca a su propia intimidad, está sonrojada a más no poder, y no dice nada, pero está bien, no hay mucho que decir.

Aunque _hermosa_ resuena en la mente de ambas.

Yui aprovecha ese momento, acaricia y pellizca con delicadeza, abre pliegues rosados, baja y su lengua se une a sus dedos, saborean con placer el más dulce de los sabores, Azusa hace que vuelva a subir, y vuelve una y otra vez a besarla, saboreando su propia excitación. Yui se acomoda encima de ella repartiendo besos, frotándose excitada.

Hasta que llegan a su más delicioso orgasmo, el primero de muchos que vendrán.

Se acurrucan, y así quedan, sonriéndose con amor.

…

Ritsu, veía con pánico como Yui bajaba con lentitud mortal la mano hacia el trasero de Azusa, vio como Azusa se sonrojaba, golpeaba a Yui, y le gritaba cosas como: ¡Yui, aquí no!

Ritsu entendió en ese momento, en que Yui la dejó atrás, Yui le ganó. ¡Oh, Dios, tenía que hacer eso con Mio!

Así fue como Yui, le enseñó a Ritsu cómo seducir.

Y así fue como con tantos golpes y unas cuantas idas al hospital, Ritsu consiguió a Mio, y fogosas noches de amor. Ah, y a una Mugi pervertida con muchos pastelillos.

**¡Fiiin!**

**No, no por favor tengan piedad, es mi primer fic con escenas de este tipo.**

**Criticas constructivas por favor!**

**Leanlo y review C':**


End file.
